Silver Sun
by Jacobblackisyummy
Summary: So soz about no chapters but this story is about a girl called Katherine kat and she is a werewolf who falls for the hot and yummy Jacob Black, but she is being stalked by someone or rather something. Rated T for word and maybe, maybe some LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up with that suite case Katherine!" My mother said to me. We were moving. Again. I didn't mind it, really, it's just we were made to move like normal people, at normal speed and with normal strength. I know, I know, aren't we normal? Well, we are not. We are werewolves. My whole family are. So moving really sucks. But anyways.  
"But mum, why can't we just move at night?" I complained as I pretended to struggle with a 'heavy' suite case. Humans are so pathetic.

"Because Katherine, it's a full moon tonight and plus, your father saw that a fire would happen and we don't need people seeing us in our true form do we?"  
" Mom, why do you always talk to me like I'm still five?" I complained. Yes, my dad, Sam can see the future. We all have special powers. My mom, Rose can melt things. If she is angry, get out of her way! My little brother, Jason controls fire and his twin Ella, can lift objects with her mind. I can control electricity. Out of all the werewolf families I had met we were the most powerful. Also everyone was super strong, stronger than dumb vampires and faster than idiotic shape shifters. We were also more beautiful than vampires! They looked like sluts compered to us! Ha! Any ways.  
"You know what I think, I think that someone should have the power to stop our changes." my little sister Ella said. I forgot to mention. Ella and Jason are both twelve and I am 15. Right at the age were changing hurts the most.  
"I agree, though you can still change but it doesn't hurt!" I replied.  
"I don't know Kat, I think Jason hated turning last time."  
"Ella, that's because he was grounded and he was totally not allowed out of the house."  
"Well, you didn't have to share a bedroom with him and he just moaned and moaned." Ella complained. I nodded at her.  
"Come on kids we have to get out of here before the garbage truck!" My dad shouted from the car. We all raced to the car and of course Jason won. If any people had seen us, all they would of seen is us vanish. Jason is so,oo fast!

"Mom, can we please go for a.." _For a walk in the woods to practice our powers? _"a walk in the park?" I finished. My mom never let's us go and practice our powers in open, so we always lie.  
"I guess so, but be back before dusk." I nodded. Of course. Stupid full moon. Anyways.  
"Ell, Jay hurry up, we're going for a walk!" I shouted up the stairs. I was bombarded by over excited kids with the impression that they were doing something bad. It reminded me of when I was twelve, but that was three hundred and twenty years ago. I had to go with the flow.

As we raced down the street we kept glancing up at the clouded moon to see how long we had until we changed. Another thing that made us worry when we changed was that if a certain human, like say a... a person who has issues with their health will probably burn to the ground. Other than that they would just probably faint when they see us. Oh well.

"Kat, kill the streetlights!" Jason yelled as we charged into the park. One wave of my had and the lights were gone. Only my hands were lit with blue electricity which I was shooting out of my hand and I was laughing. Jason's lighter had the shape of three horses flowing out of it and some kind of force from Ella's mind made all the rocks and pebbles floated all around us.

"Now this is the way to celebrate moving!" I yelled over all the noise.

"You got that!" Ella said happily. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you stick with me, things always go well!"

"Sure, if you say so."

"Well, then!" I snorted. Then we all burst out laughing.  
Every thing was going great till I smelled something. I whipped my head around and my eyes were stung by my dark black hair that sometimes looked blue in the light. I forget to mention that our looks always represent our powers if they can. Like I have black hair and blue eyes to represent electricity, Jason has spiky orange hair and Ella has bleach blond hair that cannot stay straight down. Anyways.  
Something was lurking around in the bushes and from the way **they** smelt, I did not want to find out what it was.  
"Jason, Ella, we're outta here!" I shouted and turned into a blur as I sped away, with the twins just a few seconds away. We were a few miles away from home when I started to feel my bones extend. My hair soon covered my whole body and my eyes instead of midnight blue were yellow. I glanced back at Jason and he was now a blood thirsty red werewolf. Same as Ella except she was white and she had a murderous look in her red eyes. I did too. We always changed our personality from normal to blood thirst. Damn, our parents will be so angry some random person disappears! I painfully tried to count to ten when the smell of several humans wafted slowly into my mouth. I knew that Ella could control her hunger but Jason was the one who had killed the most and we were never sure whether we could control him. As I stalked him as humanly as I could, because when we are like this we can't walk normally, but have stalk. He stared at me and growled fiercely. Most of the family is scared of him when he is in wolf form, but I could not care less. When I am angry, or just growl they practically wet themselves, but Jason was warning me in werewolf form, but since we are family, our true feelings are whispered in our head. I heard Jason's voice saying "I'm sorry, but you had your fair share three moons ago." I knew that he was talking about the time I had smelt someone so good that I took out that persona as well as her boyfriend. Two people in one night meant that werewolf did not need to feed for several moons.

I was about to speed over to Jason when something white and smartly dressed zoomed straight in on Jason and pushed him amazingly fast. Something else came into the clearing and attacked Ella. From the way that the fight looked with Ella, she didn't need help but Jason did. He was, apart from me, the best fighter in the family. I charged the creature and pushed him off. I was not bothered when Jason, overcome by his sense of smell, sped of in the direction of the party. I was, however concerned, that I was losing to the mysterious creature.

I felt myself fly through the air as the thing shoved me off. Suddenly an invisible force looped around me and pulled me safely back and I mentally made a note to thank Ella. As I came shooting down to earth, I extended my claws and stole all the electricity from all the streetlights so that my hands turned blue.  
I snarled as I smashed straight into it, and this this time it was blown away with blue light shinning out of the chest. I smiled and leapt after it, but was restrained by Ella. She nodded up to the sky and then at my hands, which were slowly retracting the black hair, and I knew by the time I caught up with the thing then I would be human again. Plus, Jason was coming back.

"Jason, what happened?" I yelled normally because I now looked normal.  
"I lost control, I went mad and I attacked." he looked ashamed as he announced his news. We stood in a moment of sorrow for the poor human or humans who had just had their sould sucked out of them. Thats what we did. We didn't really eat them, more like suck out their soul until they turned to ash.

I then heard a loud bang and some rain started to pour. We had to hurry if we would make to home before we got into too much trouble.

"I can't beleive that you were this careless Katherine!" my dad yelled at me. Jason and Ella we sent to bed at about seven, but were then woken again because it was the morning and there wasn't much sense. So they were sent to school after also being shouted at. They could walk to primary school, but no-oo, I had to be driven to a school fourty-five minutes away! Life was so unfair.

"Yes, I would not of minded if you were two hours late, because you you know that is the maximum but a whole night, that was ridiculas!" I silently conted to a hundred and then we pulled into the scholl parking lot. I slumped out of the car and slammed the door. Since we were werewolves, the, like werewolf head made this special metal that we could use without breaking easily. So that was how I started my first day at Belveiw high. Yippe...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up with that suite case Katherine!" My mother said to me. We were moving. Again. I didn't mind it, really, it's just we were made to move like normal people, at normal speed and with normal strength. I know, I know, aren't we normal? Well, we are not. We are werewolves. My whole family are. So moving really sucks. But anyways.  
"But mum, why can't we just move at night?" I complained as I pretended to struggle with a 'heavy' suite case. Humans are so pathetic.

"Because Katherine, it's a full moon tonight and plus, your father saw that a fire would happen and we don't need people seeing us in our true form do we?"  
" Mom, why do you always talk to me like I'm still five?" I complained. Yes, my dad, Sam can see the future. We all have special powers. My mom, Rose can melt things. If she is angry, get out of her way! My little brother, Jason controls fire and his twin Ella, can lift objects with her mind. I can control electricity. Out of all the werewolf families I had met we were the most powerful. Also everyone was super strong, stronger than dumb vampires and faster than idiotic shape shifters. We were also more beautiful than vampires! They looked like sluts compered to us! Ha! Any ways.  
"You know what I think, I think that someone should have the power to stop our changes." my little sister Ella said. I forgot to mention. Ella and Jason are both twelve and I am 15. Right at the age were changing hurts the most.  
"I agree, though you can still change but it doesn't hurt!" I replied.  
"I don't know Kat, I think Jason hated turning last time."  
"Ella, that's because he was grounded and he was totally not allowed out of the house."  
"Well, you didn't have to share a bedroom with him and he just moaned and moaned." Ella complained. I nodded at her.  
"Come on kids we have to get out of here before the garbage truck!" My dad shouted from the car. We all raced to the car and of course Jason won. If any people had seen us, all they would of seen is us vanish. Jason is so,oo fast!

"Mom, can we please go for a.." _For a walk in the woods to practice our powers? _"a walk in the park?" I finished. My mom never let's us go and practice our powers in open, so we always lie.  
"I guess so, but be back before dusk." I nodded. Of course. Stupid full moon. Anyways.  
"Ell, Jay hurry up, we're going for a walk!" I shouted up the stairs. I was bombarded by over excited kids with the impression that they were doing something bad. It reminded me of when I was twelve, but that was three hundred and twenty years ago. I had to go with the flow.

As we raced down the street we kept glancing up at the clouded moon to see how long we had until we changed. Another thing that made us worry when we changed was that if a certain human, like say a... a person who has issues with their health will probably burn to the ground. Other than that they would just probably faint when they see us. Oh well.

"Kat, kill the streetlights!" Jason yelled as we charged into the park. One wave of my had and the lights were gone. Only my hands were lit with blue electricity which I was shooting out of my hand and I was laughing. Jason's lighter had the shape of three horses flowing out of it and some kind of force from Ella's mind made all the rocks and pebbles floated all around us.

"Now this is the way to celebrate moving!" I yelled over all the noise.

"You got that!" Ella said happily. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you stick with me, things always go well!"

"Sure, if you say so."

"Well, then!" I snorted. Then we all burst out laughing.  
Every thing was going great till I smelled something. I whipped my head around and my eyes were stung by my dark black hair that sometimes looked blue in the light. I forget to mention that our looks always represent our powers if they can. Like I have black hair and blue eyes to represent electricity, Jason has spiky orange hair and Ella has bleach blond hair that cannot stay straight down. Anyways.  
Something was lurking around in the bushes and from the way **they** smelt, I did not want to find out what it was.  
"Jason, Ella, we're outta here!" I shouted and turned into a blur as I sped away, with the twins just a few seconds away. We were a few miles away from home when I started to feel my bones extend. My hair soon covered my whole body and my eyes instead of midnight blue were yellow. I glanced back at Jason and he was now a blood thirsty red werewolf. Same as Ella except she was white and she had a murderous look in her red eyes. I did too. We always changed our personality from normal to blood thirst. Damn, our parents will be so angry some random person disappears! I painfully tried to count to ten when the smell of several humans wafted slowly into my mouth. I knew that Ella could control her hunger but Jason was the one who had killed the most and we were never sure whether we could control him. As I stalked him as humanly as I could, because when we are like this we can't walk normally, but have stalk. He stared at me and growled fiercely. Most of the family is scared of him when he is in wolf form, but I could not care less. When I am angry, or just growl they practically wet themselves, but Jason was warning me in werewolf form, but since we are family, our true feelings are whispered in our head. I heard Jason's voice saying "I'm sorry, but you had your fair share three moons ago." I knew that he was talking about the time I had smelt someone so good that I took out that persona as well as her boyfriend. Two people in one night meant that werewolf did not need to feed for several moons.

I was about to speed over to Jason when something white and smartly dressed zoomed straight in on Jason and pushed him amazingly fast. Something else came into the clearing and attacked Ella. From the way that the fight looked with Ella, she didn't need help but Jason did. He was, apart from me, the best fighter in the family. I charged the creature and pushed him off. I was not bothered when Jason, overcome by his sense of smell, sped of in the direction of the party. I was, however concerned, that I was losing to the mysterious creature.

I felt myself fly through the air as the thing shoved me off. Suddenly an invisible force looped around me and pulled me safely back and I mentally made a note to thank Ella. As I came shooting down to earth, I extended my claws and stole all the electricity from all the streetlights so that my hands turned blue.  
I snarled as I smashed straight into it, and this this time it was blown away with blue light shinning out of the chest. I smiled and leapt after it, but was restrained by Ella. She nodded up to the sky and then at my hands, which were slowly retracting the black hair, and I knew by the time I caught up with the thing then I would be human again. Plus, Jason was coming back.

"Jason, what happened?" I yelled normally because I now looked normal.  
"I lost control, I went mad and I attacked." he looked ashamed as he announced his news. We stood in a moment of sorrow for the poor human or humans who had just had their sould sucked out of them. Thats what we did. We didn't really eat them, more like suck out their soul until they turned to ash.

I then heard a loud bang and some rain started to pour. We had to hurry if we would make to home before we got into too much trouble.

"I can't beleive that you were this careless Katherine!" my dad yelled at me. Jason and Ella we sent to bed at about seven, but were then woken again because it was the morning and there wasn't much sense. So they were sent to school after also being shouted at. They could walk to primary school, but no-oo, I had to be driven to a school fourty-five minutes away! Life was so unfair.

"Yes, I would not of minded if you were two hours late, because you you know that is the maximum but a whole night, that was ridiculas!" I silently conted to a hundred and then we pulled into the scholl parking lot. I slumped out of the car and slammed the door. Since we were werewolves, the, like werewolf head made this special metal that we could use without breaking easily. So that was how I started my first day at Belveiw high. Yippe...


End file.
